


My Only Sunshine

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: The other night, dear, as I lay sleepingI dreamed I held you in my armsBut when I awoke, dear, I was mistakenAnd I hung my head and I criedYou are my sunshine, my only sunshineYou make me happy when skies are greyYou'll never know, dear, how much I love youPlease don't take my sunshine away





	My Only Sunshine

Hugh is sitting at the desk when Paul steps into their room watching something on his padd, earphones on. His back is halfway towards the door and he is so absorbed that he apparently doesn’t hear Paul come in and Paul takes the opportunity to watch him unobserved for a moment. 

His head is tilted slightly to one side, his lips slightly parted and his breath coming fast as it always does when he watches something that makes him emotional. 

Paul is still in awe that Hugh is back here, with him. That he can stand here and watch him. It is something he had thought he’d lost forever. But Hugh chose him again, in spite of all that that cost him, leaping into the future at Paul’s side. 

Some days Paul can’t believe his luck, but here he is and here Hugh is, here _ they _ are. 

Stepping further into the room Paul says, “Hi darling.” 

Hugh leaps in his seat, yanking off his earphones and dropping the padd onto the table, front down. 

“Paul? You’re back early,” he says, his voice pitched slightly higher than normal. 

“Not really. Guess you lost track of time watching...” Paul nods towards the padd. 

“I guess I must have,” Hugh says, his words rushed as he gets to his feet, but the smile on his face isn’t entirely convincing and he has tears in his eyes. “Have you eaten yet? I haven’t. And I’m kinda hungry.” 

Frowning Paul steps forward. 

“Hugh, what were you watching?” This isn’t like Hugh at all, all nerves and jitters. Something’s wrong. 

“It- I, um-” Hugh’s gaze is jumping all over the room, looking everywhere but at Paul. 

“Hugh, what’s wrong?” 

Hugh takes a long, deep breath. 

“Do you remember those videos we used to record of ourselves singing and send to each other, back when we were still long distance?” 

Paul can’t keep back a fond smile. 

“Of course. Were you watching those?” he asks as his smile fade again. 

Could memories of his life, their life, before his death and resurrection made Hugh so sad and upset? 

Paul steps up to Hugh and puts a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him, but he feels Hugh flitch beneath his touch. Uncertain Paul lets his hand drop away again. 

“Yes, but... I was watching one I think you never intended for me to see. I’m sorry Paul, I didn’t intend to pry. I was looking through our old files, tidying, came across those videos and thought they could maybe be fun to watch.” 

Frowning Paul reaches out again and rubs Hugh’s shoulder, not wanting Hugh to think he’s done anything wrong. There was nothing in that folder that he shouldn’t be watching. 

“What do you mean? I made all of those for you. Of course I wanted you to hear them.” 

Hugh shakes his head. 

“Not this one I think.” 

He picks up the padd and hands it to Paul who takes it, giving the screen a puzzled look. 

_ Oh.That one. _

Hugh had indeed been correct; Paul had never intended for him to see this specific recording. But then, he thought he’d never see Hugh again when he recorded himself singing ‘My Only Sunshine’. 

“You made that one after we broke up, didn’t you?” Hugh asks. 

Paul nods and looks up at Hugh. 

“I just needed to get my feelings out, somehow, and that song described them well. You’re right I never intended for you to see it, I didn’t want to hurt you more than I already had. And when you came back to me I was so happy, I forgot I ever made it.” 

Paul puts the padd down on the table again. 

“I’m sorry Paul.” 

“Don’t be. You did what you thought was right, what felt right to you at the time. And I could have said something to you. Anything. But I was afraid of hurting you. I’m sorry too. That mess was just as much mine.” 

Hugh nods and reaches out, pulling Paul into his arms. 

“But it wasn’t something that as such were not meant to see. You weren’t prying,” Paul finishes. 

“Then I’m glad I saw it, so I know how you felt.” 

Paul lets himself sink in to Hugh’s embrace, hugging him back, trying to convey in touch how much he loves him. 

“You know,” he says, his voice slightly muffled by the fact that his face is pressed in against Hugh’s shoulder, his hands rubbing circles on Hugh’s back. “I miss making those videos. I miss getting yours. You have a good singing voice.” 

“Are you telling me you’d like me to serenade you, commander?” Hugh asks, his voice sounding chocked. 

“Yes. But only if you give me a chance to serenade you, doctor,” Paul replies, pulling back so he can look at Hugh’s face. 

Hugh is smiling, though his eyes are shining with tears. 

“I think something can be arranged,” Hugh says. 

“Maybe after dinner? You did say you were hungry and I can’t let my husband go hungry, can I?” 

“Sounds like a deal.” 


End file.
